


The Writing on the Wall

by Kneepheo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chapter 80, M/M, a written emotional outburst, simple, tribute to their bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneepheo/pseuds/Kneepheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just run out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writing on the Wall

_Sometimes, you just run out of time._

Levi leaps, jumps, cuts, devastates.

_Sometimes, you run out of time, and your mother dies before you could tell her you loved her. Sometimes, you run out of time, and your uncle dies before you could ask all the burning questions you never voiced. Sometimes, it’s your life that runs out of time. It’s nothing personal. It’s nothing to be ashamed out. The end has approached, the reaper takes your hand, and all that’s left is to find that last shred of purpose._

The blank stare of the Titan twists in agony.

_There’s so much left that you couldn’t do. So much untapped potential, so many dreams to see through, so many promises to keep. There’s that feeling of resistance, rejecting that death could be charging so swiftly, desperately recalculating the odds. Then, there’s the cold feeling of acceptance, the knowledge of knowing what you must do, the steeled resolve. It brings comfort._

_This battle doesn’t feel like the battle that should end his life. It feels winnable, somehow, like if he risked it all he could still win. He hadn’t yet reached the final gamble, hadn’t he? Isn’t too early in the game to wager it all?_

_But this is_ his _final battleground, even if its not humanity’s._

He watches the golden streak disappear into the smoke. He feels his own dreams, goals, and loves unmoor themselves from him, and disappear as well. Empty, light on his feet, faster than ever, Levi moves.

There’s nothing to hold back, so every kiss of his steel scores. Deep. Down to the marrow. When the battlefield is nothing but blood, he goes looking.

He finds his sun lying peacefully on his side, breathing shallowly. He hadn’t expected this.

“Erwin.” He chokes.

“Levi.” He breathes, relieved. He takes his final breath and Levi is suddenly there squeezing his hand for all he’s worth.

_Sometimes,_ you _don’t run out of time. Your life ticks on. But sometimes, you run out of time, and the only man you ever believed in smiles his last smile before you could see his dream through. Sometimes, you run out of time, and all you can do is make sure someone is at his side. That’s there’s someone there to hold his hand like his tether to earth really matters._

Levi reaches into his pocket and withdraws his final trump. A slender thing. Crystal clear.

He says very clearly. “Fuck time.”

And watches as blue eyes explode open.

 


End file.
